Ynitsed: Total Price of Freedom
by Eznerif.firenzE
Summary: About a girl dragged in to the war after finding a small fragment of a rather curious looking rock. Strange love to be included so will be rated M after later chapters. OC/Jazz much.
1. Freedom and Uncle Avery

bDisclaimer/b: No I do NOT own Transformers, Hasbro and Takara Toys do. This is just a fiction brought to life by those amazing individuals.

bSummary/b: Pretty much a revamped, slowed down version of Transformers: Ynitsed. Main character is now Kimry, instead of Elizabeth and this time we've got a car playing key. Do enjoy and be kind, it's been a while since I've been able to get anything out of my hands, drawings and stories alike. But do review!

bNote/b: I still own that bucket and I'm still not afraid to use it. No flames. My geography may not be spot on but I try, kay? Yes, Autobots will be far and few but never fear, that third chapter will make life great. Got chapter two complete but it's not getting put up until I'm sure this one will do good.

Enjoy!  
-

Sitting on the plane, I could only stare out at the changing scenery. Mom and Dad were shipping me away from home because they couldn't deal with me anymore. They were shipping me to my real home in San Diego, California to live with Avery. My eyes watered at the memories I shared with the man who treated me like the daughter he'd never had.

Uncle Avery looked so much different than my father. Taller, though not by much with blonde hair instead of my father's obnoxious red. His blue eyes were so much sweeter too, like you could tell he cared about everything and everyone. Even the cars were people to him back then. Shaking my head I let it lay back to relax for the rest of he point to point flight.

Through those few hours nightmares were all I had. Nightmares of my father, and the room they'd caged me in. And suddenly the dreams changed. I could hear all sorts of rather metallic sounds, and bright blue lights, and flamed meteors. It was like Armageddon but not. I could see people screaming and yelling, but I couldn't hear them, it was like a silent movie playing in my head.

Apparently we'd landed and a stewardess, who had become worried from seeing me thrash about in my sleep, headed over to me to shake me gently. She let out a scream when I came jerking up, a fist balled and ready to be thrown at my attacker. Once I'd seen the terrified look in her eyes, I stopped and took a deep breath, letting my arms fall gently.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! You just looked like you were in pain and a lot of us thought you were having a heart attack..." The stewardess chattered on for what seemed like forever until I held up my hand with a smile crossing my face.

"My good woman, you've done nothing to upset me." Laughing gently, I stood and stretched a bit before pulling out a lollipop and sticking it in my mouth.

She continued on behind me until I got off the plane before she wished me a safe rest of my trip.

Walking through the gate and into the luggage pick up room, my gaze drifted to the windows that encompassed the whole room only to fall on the sight of an F-22 Raptor.

Now mind you I had heard of the attacks in Baltimore. I'd read up on them in my attempt to keep up with the world while caged away. The knowledge that many of the goodies were spread out throughout the United States to keep the safety levels green was always floating around in my head. But just how effective would an F-22 be this far away from the President?

I quickly grabbed the small fast food receipt from my pocket and a pencil from my hoodie pocket and doodled down the symbol before I grabbed my luggage and walked into the main terminal to begin my search for Avery.

Looking around, there were so many people with only one protector. Whatever the government was up to seemed a bit flaky to me but before I could over analyze the situation further I heard a rather loud and booming voice behind me.

"Crap." I groaned only to be picked up and swung around with rather bulky arms around me.

"My Kimmy! How have you been little one?" Avery asked, before setting me down only to ruffle my hair a few seconds later when my guard was down.

Grumbling and un-fluffing myself, I looked up at my Uncle with a smile. He'd been working out, or at least working on more cars per day. As a smirk crossed my face I balled a fist and took it right to his gut. His reaction scared the daylights from me as he crumpled to the floor.

Gasps emitting from all around me, I shrank into a small version of myself, watching people looking at me disapprovingly.

"Ha ha! Just kidding Kimmy! Wha- wait why are you so ghost white?" He questioned, tilting his head a little before reaching down to grab my luggage carts without a single groan or complaint.

"..but you! I mean you were..." My tongue just further tied itself in knots, making my explanation last until we got to his car, which only further confounded me.

A beautiful 76 Camero sat before me. The black paint detailed with red-ish glitter flames running up from the tires as if they were on smoke. The all around detail that man had put into his car left me piratically drooling and looking a bit like a slow individual.

"Avery! Oh my god, wow! This looks like it took you months to complete!" I yelled, before running around to his side to pop the hood, a beautiful, chromed 428 V-8 staring back at me before he revved it, the engine purring like spoiled brat cat.

"It did. Took me a good four to find all the replacement parts. I built it from scratch, found the shell in a junk yard. But you'll be even more pleased with the surprise I have waiting for you at the house." He stated, before closing his door, which was my signal to shut the hood, shut up, and get in.

We zoomed past all the little hot-wheel toys, laughing about their drivers and makers, the silly little plastic cars sounding like really aggravated bumble bees. About half way through the ride back I looked in the dash and tilted my head, the red LCD lighted stereo staring back at me. I looked at Avery who just smirked, still staring straight forward and pushed the power button with a rather shaky hand, afraid of what music would cause me to become totally deaf.

As it beeped a confirmation it was on, I felt the rumble before I heard the music, one of his metal bands came screaming out at me from the multiple speakers around me and the sound waves seemed to push me further back into the leather seat.

Before I could reach the volume button to turn it down he swerved off and into the nu-necissarily long drive way before speeding up to the house only to grab the e-break and drift around the fountain in the front. He let out almost a roar of laughter as he saw my white knuckles grabbing the "oh shit" bar by my head.

"Y'know, it's a good thing you aren't married Ave. I'm pretty sure any woman of your standards would hate to see you come speeding toward the office like that. You'd probably kill them by heart attack before you'd be able to have a kid.." I muttered, shaking my head and rubbing my hand before I opened the door to get out and grab a few bags of luggage.

"I suppose you're right. Thank god I'm not married. I wouldn't be able to travel or take care of you." He added to my protest of his driving. "Now go wash up so we can eat, I've got a steak simmering out back and a ton of sides sitting in the oven staying warm just for you." He grunted, before throwing the front door to his rather modest house open.

The inside of his house was huge and beautifully done. It looked like a woman had been there but there was no evidence of it except for the decorations. As I made my way back to my room I groaned only to blink a few times at the sound of rather large paws hitting the wood flooring.

"Axel!" I'm pretty sure I sounded like a dog yipping, but that's the reaction I always had when greeted by my favourite person.

Axel was a rather large husky who stood out from the rest due to his rust coloured markings and rather wolf like physique. Giant white paws pinned my shoulders down and I laughed before struggling against him to get into a sitting position, rubbing on the dog all over which only made him flop down in my lap.

"Dang, mutt you've gotten so big! Last time I saw you, you still looked like a puppy..." I mused, resting my forehead on his as he sighed out in response which only made me giggle harder.

"Kimmy, c'mon! Foods ready!" Ave's voice rang through the house and Axel perked up at the word food, taking off with a bark as he slid around the corner and somehow made it down the stairs gracefully.

Walking into my old room, I smiled at the rather old Japanese theme he'd turned it into. He knew that the fashion from Japan mesmerized me and even had an old kimono framed and put on the wall, which did take my breath away. The silk fabrics hand embroidered. It was gorgeous.

Hurriedly, I washed my hands and took off in my sock, sliding up to the stair railing before sliding down it just like I always had only to slide all the way into the kitchen after being propelled from the railing. With a loud "oof!" I ran into Ave and slid down to hit my rump square on the floor tiles.

"Okay, ow. Not cool Ave. You know this is a designated landing zone, right?" I looked up at him with a grin before taking his hand and yelping as he yanked me up from the ground easily.

"Yes, but I also haven't been around you for two years so it's not something I'm used to anymore. I'll try and remember from now on..." He muttered, bowing to me slightly.

Putting my hands on my hips I nodded only to be knocked over the head playfully with a bottle of steak sauce.

"Ow! Avery!" I yelled, curling up around my head protectively, rubbing the spot he'd just pegged vigorously, looking up at him like he was crazy, which only caused a booming laugh to ring through the house.

Getting up I looked at the counter tops in the huge kitchen and grinned, grabbing a ridiculously large plate only to fill it so there was no empty space to be found on it, before flopping down at the table and looking out the back windows at the beach.

He sat down next to me and pours some of my soda into a glass before handing it to me and smiling softly, his teary eyes betraying just how truly happy he was to see me. Lifting up my glass he sniffled a bit after they clinked together and I just laughed, before stuffing a spoonful of mashed potatoes into my mouth happily.

Dinner went with talking about all the drama my father had started, about how complicated things had gotten at home, but mostly about how they'd kept me caged in the house, unable to visit or have anyone visit me which caused Ave's face to contort with disappointment.

"Well here you're welcome to go anywhere you'd like, just so long as you tell me where you intend to go. The trip to Phoenix is in a few weeks, so try to stay out of trouble for the sake of it all, okay?" He asked, looking down at me, his blue eyes a bit too intense for my liking.

"No problem Ave." I gurgled through the last of my food only to look at him with intense eyes of my own. "Now just what the devil was that surprise you promised me?" The question seemed to throw him off like he'd totally forgotten it.

I watched him slowly rise and walk over to me before being blinded by a think material blindfold.

"Avery what the hell?" I questioned, turning my head this way and that, trying to see under it with all my might but failing only to jump when he grabbed my shoulders and turned me to my right.

"Just calm down and watch your footing." His mutter almost fell on deaf ears as I looked around, rather frantically, not okay with the fact that I couldn't see. "Calm down, and walk." He repeated, giving me a little nudge forward.

Crossing the house proved difficult when I walked in to the living room coffee table but at that point I knew we were walking toward the garage which enthralled me. This meant the surprise had something to do with a car. And if I was right, it had something to do with my car in particular.

Slowly, the blindfold was lifted from my eyes and I let out a yelp, seeing the beautiful purple and black glitter coated car in front of me. It was my 1967 Shelby. My car we'd been working on for years. Avery had finished all by himself and made sure to keep it to my specifications. Without a second thought, I threw open the drivers side door and popped the hood, only to lose my breath at the beautiful chromed sight before me.

"Just like I wanted...Avery all of it's to the specifics we sat four years ago. I mean the chrome plating, the dual exhaust, the coating on the inside..." I whispered, running my fingers over the brand new engine, and over the plating that state it was an official Shelby.

I could hear the smile in his voice as he began to laugh again. It was that laugh that meant my reaction was better than what he expected. Shutting the hood gently, I looked over at him with an amazed look, before walking along the car, following the silver stripe that lead to the back. Somehow, a smirk had decided to reveal itself, my hands running up the back windshield.

"Hollywood."

"Figured it was good enough to be a Hollywood star." Ave mused, before walking over to nudge me toward the open drivers side door. "Take a seat, see what it feels like."

I slid over to the driver's side door and then slid right into the seat, melting in to it as it cradled me. New car smell was never so sweet. That's when I let my fingers run over the dashboard, stopping at the stereo system mainframe to smirk. It was just like his, which meant I could go deaf and easily at that. Then my fingers traced over to digital screen.

"GPS, weather, .mp3 compatible. Everything I knew you'd need. There's even a plug in for your laptop.." He trailed off as he saw my face before grinning. "Took that from you too, didn't they?" He asked, only to frown when I nodded slowly.

"No connection to anyone Avery. Except you." My voice cut short and I sighed out, looking off and down the row of cars he'd managed to collect. They kept my attention until I saw something shine out of the corner of my eye. That's when I knew what Ave had done for me.

In his hand was a brand new, custom made laptop. The stop of the screen black and dimly back lit by red LCD bulbs. He opened it up and pressed the power button only to have to keys back lighted by green LCD's. It was obvious that he'd spent a long time building it, but I don't think that hit me until he closed it and smiled down at me.

"You know for being so big you sure are a teddy bear Ave." My words sounded so melancholy it wasn't even funny.

"Kimmy you don't have to get all sentimental on me, kiddo. All of this is for you. I figured they'd taken everything we built away so I made sure to have something for you when you came back. I even made sure that you have a full closet of clothes. Special ordered from Japan and France." He told me, tilting my chin up gently with a smile. "Oh and here." He added, dropping a car key into my hand.

Staring down at it, I could only imagine just how much I meant to Avery. It was obvious how much I cared about him, I mean I let him touch me, which was different. At least that I knew of. But apparently he'd missed me so much that he made sure I wouldn't want to leave this time.

"You can go out whenever you'd like to. And you'll get to follow me to Phoenix in it, I'm not driving you and you're not driving me. So. I'll let you get acquainted with your car, but let's watch a movie here in a bit, sound good kiddo? I could use some down time, as you can imagine and I figured a good action flick would do us both good tonight." He rumbled on, rubbing his chin a little with a small yawn.

"Sounds good Ave. I'll head in here in a little bit." I replied, watching him walk off before throwing open my laptop and opening up the quickest media downloading system, beginning the restoration of my music library my parents had stolen from me.

As music downloaded, I walked toward the hood and ran my fingers over the outline of the beautiful mustang that plastered the front. He'd put so much of his art into the car, as well as his sweat, tears, and most likely a ton of his blood. Ave never was too graceful when it came to putting cars together.

Sighing out I walked over and popped the hood, propping it open before sliding the key gingerly into the ignition. As I turned the key, I felt a rather psychotic grin creep over my face. This car sounded like a huge cat purring for me, like it was so over joyed from starting it would call out my name any minute.

"Hollywood." I muttered, running my fingers over the gear shift that only needed to be tapped in order to change. Six gear, four wheel drive. On a Shelby. Avery was nuts, but it slowly showed to be a good thing.

Before I could get too involved, I remembered what he had said and turned the key to the off position, leaving it in the ignition slot as I got out, closing my laptop and dusting off my hands before walking back into the kitchen with a rather loud and long sigh, slipping in to the house and then down a rather lengthy hallway, upstairs, into the entertainment room he'd enlarged.

He was reclining in his satin chair, watching the news with a rather grim look on his face.

"That fight in Baltimore wasn't worth the lives lost. At least they upped the security." His low rumbling voice echoed in the room and so did the yelp when I snuck up on him before flipping onto my couch, a long soft leather couch.

"I agree, now let's watch some Marvel movies before I pass out. That plane ride was too stressful..." I groaned, stretching in my seat only to wince as my back popped. "And before I need to take my pain pills..." I added, regretfully.

He nodded and placed a movie in the DVD player that was mere inches from his chair. This room was made for lazy people, which is why you never heard a sound from us once we'd disappeared into it. The couches were so soft, and so was the carpet, and the surround sound made you feel like you were in whatever movie you happened to be watching.

The night went by in a flash. We hadn't even noticed that it had gotten to be two in the morning before he looked at me with a rather large grin.

"What's up your sleeve now Avery..?" I asked, stretching and sliding off my couch, looking up at him from the floor. "It's too late for surprises." I groaned, rolling around in his floor, leaving a body print in the deep carpet.

"We're going dirt bike riding later on today, around mid afternoon. So I'll let you sleep as late as you'd like. It's up to you what goes on before then." He stretched and strained, trying to relax his muscles before standing up, grimacing as his knees gave a loud 'pop'.

Smiling up at him, I watched him leave the room after muttering a rather soft 'goodnight' as he walked out. Shaking my head, I got up and slugged my way into my room, my feet dragging behind me like someone had tied weights to them. It was so nice to finally be home, to finally be free from the tyranny that was my parents.

Flopping down on the bed even took effort, but once I had landed I melted into the satin sheets he'd bought for me. It was nice to be the niece of a rich man. Especially one as generous as Avery.

"Dirt bike riding. It's been a while since I've done that..." A yawn escaped from me, and I let my body give in to sleep, rolling over as it took me deeper into the abyss of sleep. No nightmares even dared reach me tonight, I'd be too tired to even have a twitch as a reaction.

-  
Well? Did I do good? It's still kinda hard to get used to writing again... Let me know what you think!


	2. Hollywood's Not American, Just an Alien

**Disclaimer**: No I do NOT own Transformers, Hasbro and Takara Toys do. This is just a fiction brought to life by those amazing individuals.

**Summary**: Pretty much a revamped, slowed down version of Transformers: Ynitsed. Main character is now Kimry, instead of Elizabeth and this time we've got a car playing key. Do enjoy and be kind, it's been a while since I've been able to get anything out of my hands, drawings and stories alike. But do review!

**Note**: I still own that bucket and I'm still not afraid to use it. No flames. My geography may not be spot on but I try, kay? Yes, Autobots will be far and few but never fear, that third chapter will make life great. Got chapter two complete but it's not getting put up until I'm sure this one will do good.

Enjoy!  
-

I slowly felt sleep release me as I looked around my room groggily, coughing a little in response to the dry air in my room. Being late October, it was a rather nice time to keep the windows open at night, and with it came the dreaded dry throat issues. I heard Avery bustling around downstairs and looked at my clock.

"Ugh, only two? I could sleep a few more hours...But then again if I do that what's dirt bike riding going to be like...?" I questioned, looking at myself in the mirror across from my bed. "Better get up..."

Rolling on the covers, I slid off and hit the floor with a rather loud thud and a groan, looking up at ceiling with a frown. Today was going to be rough, I could tell. Maybe we could spend part of the night sitting out on the beach.

Somehow, I dragged myself into the bathroom and over to the large tub embedded in the marble that covered my bathroom floor. The hot and cold knobs turned smoothly in my rather weak hands and I sighed out, leaning over it as the steam filled the air in front of me quickly.

I soaked for a good thirty or forty-five minutes before even attempting to get out. Grabbing a soft towel and sliding it around me as I got out, hitting the drain release with my foot, and standing slowly, sighing gently as I felt all of my muscles loosen up.

Finishing all of my routines took up less time than rolling out of bed. I tied my hair up with a ribbon and a small hair tie. Leaving my make up off for a day, figuring that sweat and dirt would remove it before it would make a lick of difference.

A soft knock on my door caused me to jump as I pulled my tank top, the last remaining article of clothing to be put on, over my head and walked over to the door, opening it to peek out at Avery, before letting it swing wide open. He seemed a little anxious but still managed to smile at me.

"So, you should bring a bag or two with you since they're still packed. I'd like to turn this in to a camping trip if you'd let me." This meek side of my Uncle had never surfaced before. It was almost as if he thought that his idea would cause me to disappear.

"Ave I think that's a great idea. As little as I've been outside in the last year the sunlight would probably do me great." Walking over to my bed I sat on it and kicked on of my bags idly, a thought crossing my mind after a few quiet moments. "Though, since I know we'll end up near water, I do need a new swimsuit..."

"Done, we'll pack up the truck and head out to the mall before heading out to the campsite. I've even got burgers and hotdogs in the cooler. And plenty of cold drinks. Got all the other bases covered too." He seemed to be completing a check list he'd made in his head, muttering something about sleeping bags and retrieving them.

"Alright, I'll go walk the bikes around and you...go get those sleeping bags." My voice carried though the hallway as I walked down the stairs, looking around at the photos of family from younger days that accompanied me.

The garage door swung open easily and my fingers managed to find a door opener in the dark, vast garage. I put my hand over my eyes and winced slightly as the light flooded over me, the strong contrast causing a migraine as soon as I opened them. I saw the bikes on the other side and walked over to them, smirking at the size adjustments Ave had added to mine.

Wheeling them over to the truck was easy, but lifting them up just wouldn't be done by me. I leaned them both up against the back of the tailgate and walked in to peer into the fridge to see if Ave had any water bottles in the fridge, and when he did, I grabbed one, downing it in only a few seconds only to sigh out roughly and lean against the counter after tossing it in the trash, the lid flipping around smoothly.

"You ready kid?" The voice came around the corner, followed by Avery who had one sleeping bag under each arm and a duffel bag around his neck.

"Yuh-huh. Just waiting for you to put the bikes up in the bed of the truck. Looks pretty roomy to travel in Ave, it's a good truck." I noted, smirking at him with a glint in my eyes.

"No, you can't have one. But you can throw these in the back of the cab." He grunted, tossing both the bag over to me, only to laugh loudly as they knocked me to the ground and onto the carpet right outside the kitchen. "Go get in the car, I need to grab my GPS phone from my room, just in case."

With a snide remark I slipped out and into the truck, throwing the bags in the back and leaning my seat back a little before shutting the door and buckling in. There's never any telling where we'd end up. Not with Ave driving. All I know is after we left the mall, and as soon as we left town, he turned on the soundtrack to one of his favourite movies, I passed back out and woke up in the middle of what looked to be nowhere, the truck scaling the rough terrain without a problem.

"Ave, where are we exactly?" My question seemed to break him from a trance as he looked over at me with a smile and a yawn of his own.

"We're heading out to camp in a more wooded area and closer to a stream at least." His answer seemed to satisfy him, though it didn't satisfy me near enough.

Being okay with being outside and being okay with being outside in the middle of nowhere was a totally different thing. I was okay with it to an extent, but not being near civilization caused me to be a little disgruntled and easily distracted by things out of the ordinary.

"Don't worry Kimmy, it'll be okay." He said softly, looking over to me out of the corner of his eyes. "You just gotta relax and have fun, okay? I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Crooning his words I couldn't help but let out a small cough mixed with a giggle.

We stopped near a dense area of brush and trees that would protect us from the elements in a front decided to blow through and bring some rain our way. I got out gingerly, my back popping as I stopped to turn side to side, Avery cringing at the loud pops that seemed to run up my back.

"Pretty sure that's not good for you, Kimmy." The statement didn't phase me. It's the only way my back decided not to be stiff.

After setting up camp and making sure no one could take anything in it from us while we were gone, we both got into our riding gear, both of us stretching once in the pads to make sure they were on comfortably. Avery climbed on to his and got the thing up and running and was off before I knew it, riding around in large circles, looking at me the whole time. Laughing, I jumped on mine and got it up and running quite a bit slower than he did, not wanting to fall off in the first five minutes.

Needless to say, once we had started riding, we rode all day. All over the trails and long into the evening. Once the sun had set and the blues and purples of twilight had began to streak over us, we rode back toward the campsite, stopping just short of the truck, resting our bikes against the trees.

The both of us together had managed to build a fire and actually cook over it without getting burned at all. As the fire cracked and popped in front of us, we began to talk, Avery obviously curious about my home life and why exactly it had gotten so bad that his brother had sent me to him.

I began to play in the dirt absentmindedly, letting my fingers play with rocks and draw small designs in the sand, all the memories of the plantation playing back over and over, the horrible memories like syrup, slowly causing me to stick to the things that had made me who I was.

His questions began to get to me, the tears from frustration and betrayal during the past causing me to hide my face behind my hair.

"Avery, if you want the whole story you need to call them. Because anything in the vault that is my mind is going to stay shut. You won't be able to get anything out of me that concerns such a difficult time. All I can say is it ended up with me not trusting nor wanting to trust anyone anymore." A hitch in my voice caused him to stop and nod gently, a huge hand resting on my back as he grumbled something about not trusting them anymore.

The rock that I had managed to find with my idle hands was smooth, which is what caught my attention next. Nothing that smooth should be so far from the water. I let my fingers run in the small divits of the rock before looking down at it.

A metallic looking rock met my eye. It didn't look like a mineral rock in the slightest, so I decided against my better judgment to keep it. Once Avery had let me slip into my own tent, I pulled out my small kit, that had been in my bags. From it I withdrew a small piece of copper, and began to lace it through the rock when I got a shock.

"Ouch! Hm...must be from all the dry air out here. Stupid static electricity..."

I figured I'd fidget with it later and let my mind rest since the torture Avery had unknowingly delivered to me through out dinner. My mind wandered back and forth through the old days, trying to pick out just what I had done to deserve such mental abuse.

The next day was another trail day, which we managed to make it half way through before anything crazy had happened. Once it reached near sundown we both began to get a little off with our riding, but nothing we could go would have helped what happened next. Never thought Avery's GPS phone would come into play.

We'd gotten to the top of a hill in the trail and Avery had shot off towards it full speed to jump almost all the way down, landing softly and rather gracefully for such a large man. I tried to follow, which was probably the worst mistake I'd ever made.

I revved my bike, only to hit a rather large rock Avery's back tire had let lose with my front tire. It sent me shooting up, but not near half way down the hill when I landed on a patch of larger rocks, hitting my head on the largest one, which caused my head to bounce back before my whole body hit the ground.

I passed out to Avery's screams of worry and him leaning over me, trying to keep me conscious.

It took so much effort just to open my eyes when I felt I could. Nightmares had been playing in my head since the wreck, and all I wanted to do was wake up. For once that's all I wanted. But when the bright fluorescent lights hit my eyes, I shut them as fast as I could. It was almost like a fight between day and night in my head. Part of me wanted sleep, the other part wanted to wake up.

With closed eyes I saw the light dim down enough for me to open my eyes, still with a bit of a problem, but not near what it was the first time.

"Ave, hey Ave. What happened?" My own voice shocked me as I tried to figure out why it was so rough and soft. "Just where the heck am I?"  
I sighed out as the familiar warm hands placed themselves around my left hand, which I will admit I did find rather odd. His hands seemed to shake as if he were crying almost. That's when I felt a tear hit my hand, and I looked up at my upset Uncle with a confused look. He sat down by my bed and took a few minutes to compose himself, wiping his eyes on his sleeve slowly.

"Kimry, when you tried to...well copy my moves...they said when you landed you snapped the muscle that connects your right shoulder to your neck, and broke your collar bone and your humerus bone. They wanted to just use screws and metal plates to hold you together, but I...well I demanded the best they could do..." He muttered, looking me in the eyes finally, the sadness starting to reveal itself again.

"So what are they going to do to me Ave? I just want to know if this is all gonna be solved...I want to be able to keep working on cars. So just..." Looking off I sighed out and winced as I tried to move my neck a little.

"They're fixing to take you back in to surgery. I gave them the okay to reconnect your neck and shoulder with a synthetic muscle and wires to make sure everything fires alright. It's experimental but it's never failed before. They're also going to rebuild your right arm. Completely..." His voice seemed to trail off. "And if anything bad comes from this you can blame me...but I will give you the best money can buy."

His words rang a little vacant as I felt the morphine kick my system again. My eyes began to close only after I smiled a little up to Ave, but not because I was okay, but because I knew in the end it would be okay. He would take care of me until he couldn't anymore.

Apparently the surgery went as planned, no misses or mess ups. At least that's what Ave told me after I came to again. The pain was horrible though. It was like someone had a vice grip on my neck and chest, the weight of my arm stressing my other muscles.

"They said it'll take a lot of therapy Kimmy, but you'll be able to do whatever you put your mind to after it's done and over with." His hand took mine and I just nodded slowly.

Our trip to Phoenix got put off, but we went to car shows in the area to pass the time, my eighteenth birthday passing a few days after they released me from the hospital. Four months passed before I could move my arm like I'd used to be able to. Eventually I was able to do everything again, seamlessly.

As February came to an end our trip was rescheduled, the dealer that Ave was supposed to sign me up for kindly agreed to make time for us and work around the injury. However the only thing that grew more interesting day by day, was the rock I'd found out in at the campsite. I'd turned it into a necklace and invested in a rather professional chemistry kit to try and figure out what exactly it could be, but nothing ever happened when it hit chemicals.

Sitting at my desk, the day before the trip, I was fiddling with the small rock, staring at the shine it had in the light when I remembered that dreadful spark. Electricity. Suddenly a revolution began in my head. I grabbed a chord to a lamp and snapped the thing in half before peeling back the coverage.

With my good arm, I plugged in the chord and sighed out roughly. The closer I moved the wire, the more the stone almost seemed to jump. It was like the electricity was feeding it.

Touching the wire to it, the whole house flickered on and off until I took the chord from it with a rather confounded look smeared all over my face. I could've made a whole power grid fail.

"What the heck is this that it made the whole house flicker. It was so..." I lost my words at trying to convince myself that this was normal. I had no idea what I'd gotten myself in to now.

Getting up, I left the shard sitting on the table, the chord as far from it as it could be. This was going to drive me insane. Ave came up the stairs and walked right by the entertainment room, where I had retreated to, only to back track and look at me with a confused and rather irritated look on his face.

"Sorry." I muttered, pausing the DVD I'd thrown in to the player a few seconds before he got to the top of the stairs. "It was just a little electrical experiment. No big deal." I added, sticking a lollipop in my mouth the get away from further having to explain myself.

"No big deal? Kimmy I was under a car! If the suspension hadn't already been bolted in on one side I could have been crushed!" His temper flair made me recoil into the corner of my couch, looking at him out from under my hair.

He sound out roughly before walking over to me with a sigh and ruffled my hair with a smile on his face, and a look like he understood what it mean to be curious. After all, I got it from him.

"Just be careful and don't electrocute your bad arm, alright?" His concern was amazing. At least I thought so.

But as he walked away from me I could tell he was still frustrated but now more with himself than with me and my electrical rocks. Besides, it's not like I knew that rock would cut the whole house off. I mean normally the most you can do with a rock is wear it or draw on concrete with it.

Before even trying to rethink the stupid confounding rock I'd decided it would be best to finish my movie, and relax.

"Such conundrums shouldn't exist. It's almost like advanced biochemistry. I wonder what would happen if...Maybe it got charged.." My musings were mute compared to how loud I had the television, the surround sound making my voiced thoughts my own.

Getting up, the player shut it self off and I sauntered my way back to my room to place the rock back on the copper wire only to jump at the rather large spark it produced. It was like some huge conductor, but it was a tiny rock. A tiny rock no bigger than the small ring Ave had given me for Christmas last year.

Carefully, I placed it back on the string necklace and placed it back around my neck only to get another good jolt, more powerful this time around though. I suddenly felt so invigorated. Like I could work for hours on end. Like I could make a weeks worth of work fit in a single work day.

With the stone around my neck I trotted down the stairs and slid my way into the garage, never ceasing to move once, grabbing some tools to tighten up the suspension on Hollywood and give the engine the tune up it had needed for almost five months.

As I slid under the car, I accidentally knocked it with a ratchet and blinked as a spark went off and the car shook a little, which only lead me to think that I'd hit it with the one in my right arm not my left, but I had the ratchet in my left hand, of that I was positive.

"You okay Kimmy?" Ave called, looking out from under his car at me with a totally worried look covering his face.

"Ave, it's not like I'm a porcelain doll now. In fact I'm almost indestructible now. Or at least my arm can take the pain for me?" I start questioning my own logic at that point only to grunt as vivid images of symbols and a metallic sound rang through my head. I muttered loud enough about migraines to throw Ave off before I looked back at the stone.

Shaking my head, I went to work on the car, tightening bolts that had some how managed to loosen themselves and buffing the chrome which made the car shake again. It was like I was tickling the thing or something. Not that the car was alive or anything.

"Your arm may be but your bones are still fragile. Calm down kiddo. Take it slow and make sure you don't miss anything either." He grunted, pushing himself out from under the '76 Charger. "Snack? I'm gonna go to the kitchen and whip up some pasta..."

I stuck my arm as far out from under the car as I could and held a thumbs up long enough for him to see and laugh in response.

"Extra sauce!" I called up after him before looking back to the car and sliding out from under it to pop the hood and lean over the engine, checking all the connections under the dash only to feel another spark come up from them.

Yanking my arm out from under the car I grunted and bit my tongue so as not to yell out loudly and began to mutter curses under my breath about reluctant cars and that's when I felt and saw my car shake side to side with a shutter as the engine kicked in.

"I'll be damned..."


	3. Transmissions and Jazz the Lieutenant

Sitting down next to the car on my stool, I swiveled back and forth slowly, trying to figure out just what had happen mere seconds ago. It was like the car was alive. Which wasn't possible. Was it? I mean it had never been heard of or announced in science magazine but then again. There were the protectors.

"Could I really have...wait." My brain froze as I looked down at the stone, which I now realized was a shard. "They said they saw the boy shove a cube into the baddies chest...could this be a piece...? Really?"

Putting my finger to my chin I sighed out and made one of the weirdest, most annoyed faces I could without trying. The only reason I knew that the face was ridiculous was because Avery stopped in front of me with my plate of ragu soaked pasta with various vegetables added to it before laughing as he handed it over, trying to steady himself with the work bench.

"Kimmy what has got you so confounded that you've got such a look on your face?" He asked, through the laughter and the laughter forced tears.

Glaring over at him I stuffed some pasta into my mouth and munched on it before shoving another large bite into my mouth. As I swallowed, I looked over at Ave.

"Nothing you can fathom so leave me alone. Punk." I grumbled, shoving him over toward the '76, which he landed on, still laughing, his rather large hand putting a dent in the paint job he'd finished only a few days before. His face contorted into a puppy dog pout and that's when I fell off the stool laughing.

Snorting, I got up and took a deep breath before falling on to the hood of Hollywood, laughter ringing through the garage as Ave began to pound out the dent slowly and carefully.

I stopped laughing and shook my head, finishing off my pasta slowly, still staring at the engine before me with a puzzled look. There's no way I could have a protector in my garage without knowing about it. That would be something the government would just have to tell you. That's when I looked the car over, inside and out, for a symbol of some kind. Like the one I had sitting on my desk in my room.

"Hey Ave, do me a favor and go get my hoodie from my room? Please? I think I just found a squirrel in my engine and I don't want to get bit." Lame excuse. 'Way to go self. Way to go.' I thought, looking as him as he nodded and strode off to my room.

That's when I knocked the car on the header and glared down at it, the engine revving in response to my attacks. It moved back and forth in it's little spot before stopping to idle.

"You felt that...?" My question sounded ridiculous. But it had to be asked, what else was I going to do? Use mores code?

While the engine revved in reply I stared down at it with my mouth gaping open, sounding a bit like a broken record as I tried to come up with excuse after excuse but nothing seemed to fit. I grumbled and let the hood fall before tilting my head a little, only to turn and walk into the main part of the house.

"We'll talk about this later tonight." I added as I walked out.

Bumping in to Avery I told him the mouse was a false alarm and took my hoodie from him. Something got muttered about the beach before I walked up to my room and threw my bathing suit on before walking out the back of the house and down a sandy slope. Dropping my towel down, I ran in to the water, letting the waves hit me before letting myself sink under slowly.

As I sat on the bottom of the waist deep water, I looked around the inside of my eyelids with nothing being found in my memory of such an occurrence. As I stood up, I looked out over the ocean and sighed gently, pushing my hair behind my shoulders.

"The kids Camero did turn in to a robot. A protector of the human race... I guess it's not too far from possible. But for this to happen to me...? I guess it's all the shard. That's the only explanation I can even comprehend right now." Talking to myself seemed to be becoming a habit. Not a healthy one either, but one that made me look as crazy as I felt.

Thinking about the drive that night I couldn't help but feel anxious, I was going to spend all day with this car, in less than twenty-four hours. Alone with a car that could now understand the human language. With a few sparks it understood what it had no idea of before the sun rose.

What do you do with a car you can't tell anything about? The only thing I could think to do was prepare myself for things to come on that long road trip. There's no telling what would happen to me or the car during that period of time.

I walked back up to the house with the towel wrapped around my torso, climbing the stairs with a groan and letting my legs rest as I reached the top. My legs feeling like weights after being in the water, my arm feeling just as heavy as it did the first day of therapy.

Avery passed my door way as he headed up to bed, smiling at me as he walked by with a goodnight murmured along with a very soft 'be careful tonight...'.

He knew me too well. It was almost to the point of being creepy, but I suppose without him being the way he was, I'd be dying in a hospital bed. So as the moon began to rise, I descended the stairs and walked into the garage with my bag around my arm, my license and wallet in it.

Standing at the front bumper of my Shelby, I grumbled something before getting in the drivers seat and turning the car on, only to back out slowly after letting the door open. Once we were free from the garage I sped off toward a more vacant area of the beach, only driving as far as the pavement would let me before stopping to open my laptop and tap around a little in it, before grabbing it out and getting out of the car to sit on a towel.

"So, if you're alive. That means you can talk right?" I questioned, looking up at the car with my laptop's camera pointed directly at the Shelby. "Hollywood, can you talk...?" I rephrased, deciding that the name might just be of good use this go around.

Slowly, the car began to take itself apart, the wires seeming to become veins to the metal work that changed into what looked like a mecha from one of those animes I'd read about online. And as his eyes let up, I could see the confusion begin to take place on his face before he attempted to clear his throat.

"Alive. Yes. I think so?" His voice seemed to adjust, the rough voice reminding me a lot of Ave. Maybe he copied the sound waves.

"Okay, if you can talk then you are. But what I'm confused about is are you a goodie or a baddie?" The way I'd phrased this question confused even myself, but Hollywood seemed to understand perfectly as he mimicked something he'd heard me say while tuning him up.

"Protector!" This exclamation was so childish it was almost cute, but I was still amazed by the fact my car had changed into a giant robot before speaking to me so bluntly.

"My protector then...?" Further enthusiastic actions just made me smile wider at his childlike composure, it was like he was learning second by second.

Leaning back a little on the towel, I looked up at the rather giant Hollywood and raised a brow at the shades that were on his face. Built in no doubt. Just gave him that cocky A-List look from the get go.

Shaking my head I looked at him with a rather amused look before sighing out softly and getting up, my internet link USB that I'd had in my hoodie pocket was now in hand and I handed it to him. Maybe he could learn faster through other technology. After all, the spark is what brought him to life. It had to be some advanced technology from outer space or something.

"Here. Try linking to that and see if it helps this whole, speech thing. I'm not quite sure what else to ask at the moment. You're a rather unexpected puzzle." I muttered, running a hand over his shin plate that stood as tall as me easily. "A very unexplained, unexpected puzzle my friend..."

I heard another metallic sound like the one I'd heard when the shard had hit him earlier except it was a bit lower pitched this time around. It seemed like a language for them, the aliens. As I stared up at this creation, this wonderful, whimsical piece of technology, I felt my jaw drop a little.

"Yeah, I'm a protector. What you call them anyway. Not sure which side, I can only guess goodie. I think they're on their way though. I mean why wouldn't they be, they gotta check out the Hollywood!" And with that, his cute, awkward sense of being was totally obliterated as I put my fingers to my temples.

"Great, he went from being innocent and adorable two being a total jerk five seconds later." I kicked his foot roughly and looked up at him as I stumbled back with a grunt. "Now listen here you big piece of car. I don't know who you think you are, but you're not that much of a hot piece." He knelt down in front of me with an eyebrow down as if to question who I thought I was to be saying such things.

"Before you can go all 'who do you think you're talking to' on me, you would be talking to your creator. Me and Aery spent years making sure you looked like a dream and ran like a dream. And now in ten seconds YOU'VE KILLED THAT DREAM!" I yelled, my head beginning to pound from the sudden rush of blood. "Oh crap..." I fell back onto the towel and looked up at the sky with a twitch. "Now look what you did..." I grumbled.

He took a step toward me, rather slowly, and used a giant finger to get me back in a sitting position as I looked up at him whilst he did so.

"I don't disappoint." Statements like this were lies that also told the person being told the lie they were idiotic. "I don't want to disappoint you. You're right, I'm your protector. With technology like this you could go places...if I don't screw it up first."

The blank stare on my face said it all. Now he suddenly cared if he ruined what I'd managed to be proud of. It was like he was maturing the more he had the USB linked. He tilted his head to the side in a rather quirky manner.

"Hollywood. You said you think they're coming? Who is they? Or do you know...?" I asked, looking around the sky to see if the F-22 was anywhere to be found, but it wasn't. I didn't know whether that was a good thing or not.

He put a claw to his chin and poked my hoodie gingerly so as not to poke me. Frantically, I pulled the receipt from my pocket and handed it to him after straightening it out so he could see it.

"Not these." He took a minute and looked off as if the web could be seen before his eyes. "Bad guys. They wear this."

Frozen, I looked up at him slowly. Bad guys? Oh no. God no. I'd brought trouble to Avery and myself without even realizing it. Then wait, he said it wasn't the bad guys that were coming. So it was a good guy?

"Wait wait wait. Hollywood you said the bad guys aren't coming? Does that mean the good guys are? I'm confused..." I grumbled, holding my head a little with ideas and thoughts racing back and forth, only to let go when Hollywood put a giant finger on my shoulder as gently as a giant robot could.

Sighing out I shook my head and took a deep breath, to calm the nerves and now the horrible churning in my stomach. With a grunt I looked at the robot with an exhausted gaze. Closing my eyes, I let the breeze blow everything away from me. All the worry all the confusion, gone.

Slowly looking back up at Hollywood, he was shocks deep in internet by now, when I tapped him on the foot.

"Hollywood we've got to go home. We've got that drive tomorrow and I'm exhausted. Give me back the USB and I'll give it to you tomorrow on the way to phoenix. Okay?" My question amongst my demands seemed to frustrate him more than it confused me. "And for God's sake. Please don't talk around Avery...I really don't want him anymore involved in this than he already is."

Apparently this part of my demands was reasonable to him, since he view Ave as someone to protect as well. With a grunt and a sigh, he handed me back my USB before changing back into my beautiful 67 Shelby. Grudgingly, I got in the drivers seat and started the car, speeding off, back to my Uncle's.

After I'd made it to my bed, I curled under the covers and let myself be entombed in the chilled sheets. It was obvious that Avery had turned the AC on but that was the best thing of the night.

More nightmares this time. Noises, information transmitter sounds, someone speaking in a low, commanding tone. It was like I was with whoever was coming. I could see them on the road, they were half way to Phoenix., which meant by the time Ave and I arrive at the dealership, they'll be there as well. Excusing myself from the meeting was no option but it just might have to be. I couldn't have giant robots destroying that classic car wonderland.

Groaning and muttering in my sleep had apparently caught Ave's attention in the morning as he shook me in an attempt to wake me up, which led to him getting a stiff right hook in the shoulder, which knocked him into the wall.

Jolting up, I looked over at Ave with a sigh of relief only to stop and think about the situation.

"Avery! Oh my goodness!" Getting up out of bed, I threw my robe and walked over to the crumpled man on the floor, helping him up with my stronger arm and looking at him with such a look that made him smile and pat my head lightly.

"Just looked like you were having a pretty rough dream Kimmy. That and it's time to get up and head out of town. So finish packing up and let me know when you're ready to head out so I can lead." Ave looked like he'd been hit by a truck. It was my fault too.

Watching the big man walk away from me, I sighed out gently, stretching a little before walking into the bathroom to get ready.

The drive started out slow enough, me jamming out to music, having almost forgotten the night before when Hollywood decided to chime in, a metallic feedback occurring until I turned the stereo system off.

"Yes Hollywood? What's up?" I asked, leaning back in the seat a little with a far off look, keeping my eyes on Ave.

"Think I can download some more information?" It was almost like a kid asking for approval. Pretty cute, I'm not going to lie. "I mean, I just wanna know who the good guys are. I think I can find pictures, if you'd like." He added, his voice a little more respectful.

Nodding, I pulled the USB and plugged in into the dash, letting him hook up to the internet before staring at the screen as he pulled up a picture of the largest one on the good guy side.

"Hollywood. Do me a favor? That kid who was in the middle of all action, find his name and email address for me?" I asked, looking back to the road to see that Ave had picked up speed, which I did promptly after I'd realized it.

"Sure thing. Sam Whitwicky. Strange name. Email address found." He reported, before I could look at the screen and the blank email slate. Putting a finger to my chin I could only try to think of what I wanted to say.

"I suppose let him know about yourself. Tell him that you know goodies are going to meet us in Phoenix and ask him if he'd like to meet up somewhere. We need to talk about all this. Tell him about the shard too...Please and thank you H." After that, I left the typing and phrasing up to him.

Before I knew it we were half way there and that's when a metallic transmission was made again. But this time it wasn't a dream. It was real. A voice on the other side attempted to make a connection. With a quick smack, Hollywood let them through.

"Hello? Ah, shh! Shh guys I got through!" This voice was almost like Hollywood's but not near as cocky as his sounded. "We received a blip transmission from you yesterday. Is there anyone there?"

"Uhm, yes?" I didn't sound metallic and I knew it. But the USB seemed to make all this possible. "Yes. Name's Manson. And you're communicating through Hollywood."

"Hollywood? Which one is Hollywood...?" Seemed like the voice was asking someone on his side of the line only to make a disgruntled sound. "We have no Hollywood! Who are you. Manson is not a name we're familiar with either."

"Well obviously! Hollywood is a good guy. At least that's what he says. I think the shard around my neck brought him to life..." I grumbled, not liking the attitude they had on the other side.

"Shard? No way..."

With that the transmission was cut off and another voice chimed in. More reformed and about as deep as Hollywood's, it was like the other transmission was being broadcaster to more than just our channel. This time the introduction was more formal.

"Sorry for Bumblebee's excitable nature. I am Jazz, first lieutenant to Optimus Prime." This voice seemed to captivate me, so much that I leaned toward the stereo on an arm. "I heard that you found a shard you think brought this bot to life..."

"Ha, brought him to life and energized me." I replied, only to blink a few times when the voice seemed like it had been taken aback by my informal response.

"Energized a human. You're the one that's been transmitting to us from San Diego, aren't you?" Jazz asked, his voice wavering a bit before he continued on. "Very well. Then I suppose I'll be the one meeting you in Phoenix. Contact again through this channel when you've arrived."

Before any protect could escape from my lips the line was turned off and I just stared at it with a sigh, before leaning back in my seat to stare ahead at Ave.

"You know when we meet them you can't be your cocky and independent self. We'll probably get asked a million and one questions about the shard, and ourselves..." Grabbing my bottle of water, I chugged the rest before letting my eyes lose focus a little. "Hey Hollywood, can you drive us the rest of the way so I can get a few hours in?"

"You mean you need more sleep? Well I suppose if you need it so desperately. Then go ahead. I'll wake you up once we get to the hotel. Get some rest." He seemed to be taking a liking to me.

So with his permission and reassurance that he could make the rest of the trip alone, I turned the stereo on low and leaned back in the seat, placing my sunglasses over my eyes before letting sleep consume me again.

Hours passed before we'd reached some decent hotel and stopped for the day, our meeting with the customer wasn't until the next day apparently. Ave had called them and let them know that the trip had put more strain on us than we'd liked. At the hotel, Hollywood turned the radio up and scared the crap out of me with such a wake up call.

Stretching, I looked out and over at Avery who was leaning on his car, talking on his phone, again. Getting out, I leaned back in to grab my bag before looking at the screen, putting my hand on the key.

"You have my permission to start up in a little while, while we're out in the pool, and let them know where we are. But do me a favor and tell them I'll contact them when I can. I don't really feel like dealing with estranged aliens right now..." I muttered, patting the steering wheel before taking the key out.

Me and Ave headed up to the room, and then down to the pool where we swam for a while before just floating on the water, underneath the ever changing sky.

In a few hours, they'd be here and I wouldn't have a choice but to meet them to prove that Hollywood's not a threat, just an asset. Maybe they'd believe me. Staring up at the darkening sky, I looked up at the first star that decided to break through and twinkle down at me, making a wish as soon as what to wish for came to mind.

"I wish..."*


	4. United We Fight Back

**Disclaimer**: No I do NOT own Transformers, Hasbro and Takara Toys do. This is just a fiction brought to life by those amazing individuals.

**Summary**: Pretty much a revamped, slowed down version of Transformers: Ynitsed. Main character is now Kimry, instead of Elizabeth and this time we've got a car playing key. Do enjoy and be kind, it's been a while since I've been able to get anything out of my hands, drawings and stories alike. But do review!

**Note**: I still own that bucket and I'm still not afraid to use it. No flames. My geography may not be spot on but I try, kay? Yes, Autobots now. ;D

Enjoy!

After a few hours of soaking, I got up and stretched, wrapping a towel around me before looking over to Ave with a small sigh and a rather unhappy look. I didn't want to bring such a mess to him. But it's not my fault, I guess. Sad attempt to make myself feel better isn't it?

"Hey Ave, I left my laptop in the car. I'm gonna go grab it and I'll see you back in the room. Might go grab a bite to eat at the Micky D's we saw just before here..." Lies. I hadn't seen anything, I was dreaming about robots and what my future with them would be.

"Alright Kimmy, just be careful and call me if you're gonna be gone more than thirty minutes." He stated, before letting his head fall back into the water.

That's how you could tell Ave was having an alright time. When he just let his mind wonder and left all the stress at the door. Or rather the luggage cart.

I threw on my cover shirt and shorts and walked through the lobby and right out to Hollywood only to end up staring at the Porsche right next to him. Tilting my head, I walked over to Hollywood and patted his hood before nodding to the Porsche.

"I take it this is our friend? Suppose we should head out to somewhere a little more...secluded." Looking at the Porsche it only revved in reply and I shook my head before opening Hollywood's driver door and sliding in, grumbling.

"He looks like a punk." Jumping at the voice I looked at the dash a little taken back by such a snooty comment. "I mean he just showed up and demanded I go get you. I didn't intend to bug you."

Smiling, I patted the steering wheel. "Let's just get to a park or somewhere that will be desolate right now." My statement was drowned out as the Porsche sped off, and my senses were thrown for a look when Hollywood burned rubber after him, a cocky laugh coming from him.

Pushing my hair back out of my face, I grumbled a little about chlorine and looked out the windows as the scenery flew by, before I knew it we were at a decent sized park and no one was to be found, not when it was ten at night at least. After coming to a stop I stepped out of the car and grabbed my laptop and bag before looking to Hollywood with a nod, taking a step back with a smile on my face, all the while watching him transform with amazement plastered on all my features.

The Porsche, of course, took less time than Hollywood to change, but one he had, it was obvious that Hollywood had the height advantage.

Looking from one of us to the other, quite a few times, Jazz's gaze stopped at the shard around my chest and seemed almost mesmerized by the metallic glow it gave off. Yet something about him was so on edge, like he was expecting someone to stop the conversation from happening. The longer he stared at me, the more uncomfortable I became, until it got to the point where I hid behind Hollywood's foot.

"So you're the human..." Musing, he leaned back a little and put his claw like hands on his hips, before looking up at Hollywood with a small nod. "And you're what this has created."

I felt Hollywood's foot twitch a little bit before he took a rather guarded stance in front of me. With his left leg shielding me from the bot, he nodded toward Jazz with a rather impatient grunt.

"Look bot, we're not here for you to scrutinize us. In fact if anything, she was just hoping to fit in somewhere for once. She figured she could do good with that little shard and that's why we're here. So unless there's going to be some outstretch of good will and companionship." Crossing his arms, I couldn't help but look up at Hollywood with a rather enthralled look.

Jazz just shook his head before holding out his claw to Hollywood who shook it rather eagerly, though I was the only one that saw it. Once that peace offering was made, Jazz sat down as did Hollywood. When Hollywood had gotten nice and comfy I decided that his knee would be a little less dirty.

"So, Manson, that's what they call you is it not?" Jazz's pleasantries were a bit awkward to say the very least but at least he was trying.

"Yeah." Taking off my necklace I held it up for him to see without hesitation. "This would be the cause of all the Hollywood drama." I added, smirking up at Hollywood who 'hurumphed' back at me before looking off. 'Pouting robot...'

Nodding, Jazz refused to take hold of it, which only made me more curious. By this time, I had already thought of inserting the shard into my arm just to see how much power it would give me, but seeing such a reaction from such a being just made me scared and thankful I hadn't tried it yet.

"You said it made you feel energized?" He asked me, as I put the shard back around my neck. "I don't see how that's possible. Though human bodies to take electricity to function it shouldn't make you feel anything but a shock. That's what it does to us."

Shrugging my shoulders I looked from Hollywood to Jazz. "My whole right arm is auto. Even the muscle and tendons on the right side of my neck. Part of an experimental procedure my Uncle decided on for me. When I touched the shard to a plugged in wire, I got a boost of energy not just a shock."

"That shouldn't be able to happen to a human...does anything feel weird?" He questioned, looking down at my arm with his head tilted, as if still trying to comprehend a human with an auto arm.

"Other than having dreams about metallic voices and seeing symbols, no. But I figured that was a reaction to the spark before you knew about us." It was hard to tell the truth without knowing just what consequences it would bring. I had no idea if this was okay, or if it was going to get me killed. I just prayed it wasn't the later of the two.

"To me that means you gained information from the shard. Not that I'm aware of what the cube really was. I just know it was raw power. I didn't know it could be harnessed." He mused, rubbing his chin lightly before reaching over to tap my arm gently.

Laughing softly, I looked up at the bot and then back to Hollywood.

"Hollywood is my protector. He said he's not a bad guy, but a good guy. What do you call yourselves?" This question had been festering in my mind until I just had to ask. If I hadn't asked Jazz I was just going to ask Sam when he replied.

"We are called Autobots. We fight to defend the innocent and ensure the safety of the human race. Those we fight against are call the Decepticons. An Autobot will have the Autobrand. While the Decepticon's have their own mark." He nodded toward his Autobrand and I blinked a few times before pulling the receipt out of my pocket. Holding it up to him, he took it and looked at me just as fast as he had analyzed it. "Where did you see this?"

Blinking a few times I looked up at him. "I'll tell you if you promise not to eat me." I muttered, before sighing out, stretching my arms up over my head slowly. "I saw it on an F-22 Raptor at the Air Force Base in San Diego, why?"

He almost seemed to roll his eyes before looking to me and Hollywood. "That's the symbol of the Decepticons. That means, wait, you said it was a jet?" Growling he looked off before looking to me. "That was Starscream. Remember that name, because he's not someone you'd like to run in to. Is he following you?" Jazz asked, looking to me and Hollywood only to groan as we looked at each other with a shrug.

"Then I'm not leaving you alone. If he does attack, you'll have to come with me. We've got a base that can keep you safe..." He saw the pained look on my face which caused a confused look to consume his metal features. "There's really no other option."

Shaking my head, I looked from Hollywood to Jazz. "But there is another option. Let Hollywood protect me like I know he can. I'm not going to leave Ave behind. That won't happen." Looking up at Jazz, I could feel my anger levels rising.

"The you'll bring the war home..." Seeing that my mood wasn't improving with this knowledge, he sighed and looked down, defeated. "How long are you here for...?" He questioned, looking at me and Hollywood.

"Three more days." I replied curtly, leaning back against Hollywood with a disgruntled sigh.

Nodding Jazz looked up to the sky, as if expecting to see someone, and from the look that appeared for a split second he seemed to be hoping that it would change my mind. Slowly, he looked back down, though not at the two of us.

"Manson, let's let him help while we're here...? I'm not sure I'd know what to do if a...Decepticon attacked right now. I'm pretty sure I have no weapons either..." But before Hollywood could go on any longer, my phone let out a grumpy little ring.

Looking at my watch I threw my head back and motioned for the two bots to keep it down before I dug the phone out, throwing it open and placing it to my ear slowly.

"Hey Kimmy, when ya heading home kiddo?" Ave's voice had worry in it, but so much that I felt like I had to rush home to keep him from going insane. "Something got you held up?" He asked, waiting for a response.

"I'm fine Ave. Just decided to stop at a park for a little bit and munch on a sandwich. I'll head back here in a little." Another Lie. I couldn't keep lying to Avery. It would kill me before any Decepticon could. Ave meant too much to me to just leave him high and dry.

"Okay kiddo, be careful out at night. See ya' soon." A click and silence.

All the joy in the world could be stripped away from me if I let him get attacked. Everything could disappear in a matter of seconds. Looking up at Jazz I sighed out and clenched a fist, rubbing my eyes with my left hand a little before taking a shaky breath.

"If anything happens while we're here. I'll go with you. So will Hollywood. But if something doesn't you had better count on me going home. You can do whatever you'd like. Follow me, whatever. I don't care." Looking off I watched a few cars drive by in the distance. "As for now. Hollywood...I'm tired..."

Nodding, he waited till I had slipped off his knee before transforming back into the car that had so many memories behind it already. Climbing in, I let him drive back to the house, one hand on the wheel just to make it look convincing. Even though my eyes were straight forward, the only thing I could see were the memories from my days with Avery.

Once we returned, I walked up to the room and slid my key in, making sure not to wake Avery once I heard him snoring. Gently shutting the door, I walked in to the bathroom and shut that door just the same, locking it after I started the hot water. Maybe a soak would clear my head?

Laying in the tub, I stared up at the dripping shower head until I went cross eyed. By that point I'd forgotten all the stress and just let the water keep me sane. About an hour later I managed to crawl out of the tub after having passed out, only to slide into a sleep shirt and slink over to my bed, letting the covers consume me and sleep take me prisoner.

The next day Ave had me up at noon, running around to look presentable and eager to help the company. My hair up in curls, my make up generous and yet not too overbearing, I was ready to head to the dealership and make money.

We headed over in his car, the '76 a great car to make a first impression with, besides, Hollywood wouldn't start. I guess he didn't want Jazz able to speak to me and stress me out while we were there.

Arriving outside made us look a little awkward, but when we walked through and met up with one of Ave's old friends it was fun all around. We signed a contract and were told that we'd get new cars to fix up to be sold at auctions. Our cut was half of whatever the car made at auction.

After the meeting Ave decided that eating out sounded good, since we were already dressed, so we went, sat down, ate, talked about the new car's we'd be getting, and left, heading back to the hotel where he stayed up in the room while I went down and did laps just to pass the time. That night I intended to talk to Jazz again. To let him know my choice.

Time flew, and as it became dark, I walked back up, made myself slightly presentable, and told Avery I was going back to the park. All I got was a nod and a mumble before he went back to sleep.

As I walked out and tuned in to the parking lot, I could hear them arguing, Hollywood trying to get some egotistical point across to Jazz who only seemed to ignore it before greeting me as I walked up to Hollywood with my hands on my hips. Instantly, that bot was as quiet as a car could be, even his idle rumble was quieter.

"Before you two kill each other, I'd like to talk again. So back to the park if neither one of you mind?" I asked, walking over to the drivers door and opening it only to flop down before placing the USB in it's given slot, letting Hollywood do as he wanted.

Both cars sped to the same park before stopping a little further out this time gingerly, I jumped out with my bag as soon as we got there and watched them both transform. Even though I'd seen it before, it was still just as amazing the forth time around.

Jazz and Hollywood both looked at me with rather confused looks.

Looking up at Jazz, I flopped down on the grass and looked up at the stars with a content little sigh before looking back at the robots that towered over me.

"So you're saying Starscream is the one I have to worry about. But what happens if they get a hold of me is my problem. What if I leave my guard down and they get to me before you can?" I asked, looking up as they both crossed their arms.

"Not happening..." Hollywood mumbled, watching Jazz out of the corner of his eyes. "I'll fight even if I don't have any weapons."

Jazz laughed and cause a rather harsh look from Hollywood to be thrown his way. Uncrossing his arms he leaned against the tree next to him with an unimpressed look and a metallic irritated sigh to emit from his voice box.

"Fight Starscream without a weapon? I suppose she'd like to be queen as well?" His attitude make me smile, but the look that Hollywood gave him looked as though it could slice right through that think shell around his more tender machine parts. "You can look at me how you'd like but technically you're not even supposed to want her alive. Once something has been birthed by the AllSpark it's raw, unguided energy."

Hollywood almost seemed hurt by these words as he looked down at me with a bewildered look before falling to a knee heavily, which caused the earth around us to shudder a bit.

"I'm sorry, but it's the truth. However you're alive without killing her is unknown even to me. The only reason I serve for good is because Optimus taught us to live and fight for the innocent. Protect the weak. We will do everything in our power to make sure the human race survives if they chose to." Sitting down, he looked over at the two of us with an apologetic glance before looking over the barren park. "What you've managed to harness can destroy the world in the wrong hands, but bring nothing but good in the right hands."

Looking down at the necklace, I sighed out before yanking it off my neck, I was positive that this choice would be the best one. But only if I could manage it. Slowly, I peel the synthetic skin from my arm, before jamming the small shard all the way into the jungle of wires and synthetic muscles only to collapse to the ground as I felt the spasms in my arm begin.

Gripping it as tight as I could I began to curl into myself, as much of my body around the arm as possible. The pain was unbelievable. It was like being injected with adrenaline that pooled in a muscle and tore at it. I saw a spark shoot off before looking out over the grass as it stopped twitching and lurching around.

Sitting back up, Jazz could only stare down at me with wide eyes and his metallic mouth gaping open. They had no idea my thoughts, until it was too late to stop me.

"And with such an action you take on more responsibility than you can imagine human." He muttered, only to let out a feedback noise similar to the one I'd heard the day he had made contact with us. "Optimus, Optimus this is Jazz reporting."

After a few seconds the feedback noise stopped. Rubbing my ears I looked over at Hollywood who looked at me with almost a look of disdain. I pulled the synthetic skin back over my shoulder gently, grunting a little as another spark went off.

"Jazz, good to hear from you. Did you find the shard?" This new voice was just like the ones in my dreams. Low and commanding, but kind.

"Yes. But there's a complication now." Looking down at me he sighed before looking back up to the stars. "I suppose, in some insane and unknowing attempt to save the ones around her the human decided it would be best stored in an auto park of her body."

The sigh from the other end was frustrated, but at the same time worried, almost like Avery's when he had called the night before. At once, I understood the sigh and smiled gently at the thoughts and dreams that had defined the feelings that sigh invoked.

"Optimus." I stated, only to wait for a reply which unfortunately was a grumble. "Optimus. I've been seeing strange symbols and hearing metallic voices almost every night. I've heard your voice among them. With the shard in my arm, all I need to do it touch something to spark it..."

Hollywood looked at me and put a giant finger on my shoulder in attempt to make me feel better about my choice.

"Optimus, even if I can't harness it, I can use it up. Or something! I know I can be useful in this fight. I know I can play a key role if you'll allow it. I want to help..." My voice trailed off as the thought of Avery crossed my mind. "I want to keep him safe..."

Jazz smiled a little, despite being upset with me and Hollywood almost buffed out his chest with pride. Nodding, Jazz looked over to Hollywood.

"I think we have two new allies A brute bot that hasn't figured out his powers, and a technician to offer help. What do you say to that one Optimus." After he asked this it was like Hollywood and I couldn't breath, we were just waiting for that answer.

"I think it's a fine thing. Stay with them Jazz, get them to the base as soon as you can." Optimus' words were nothing but the truth and I could tell. I could hear the sincerity in his voice, feel the warmth.

As the transmission cut out I looked up to Jazz with a knowing glance only to sigh out gently and look to Hollywood who was smiling all the while, his eyes locked on me before leaning back a little to relax his aching tubes and coils.

"We need you to follow us back to San Diego Jazz. I need to get my things and come up with an excuse to tell Avery. And I think I'm going to leave him a protector of his own... I just hope he's not mad for me bailing on the project." I grumbled before blinking a few times only to turn around and see the beautiful '76 looking right at me, Aery relaxing on the hood of the car.

"And just why would I be mad at you for wanting to try to save the world? You can do anything you put your mind to kiddo. Just don't make me watch anything that painful again, deal?" Avery's eyes were full of tears but there was no sarcasm.

Hollywood helped me up and over to Avery before taking a step back to look at Jazz whose face was priceless at that moment in time. He didn't understand why Avery wasn't freaking out.

As I hugged him he stood aside only to pop the hood of his car, before leaving me to peel the synthetic skin from my arm totally, making his way over to Jazz with a laugh and an almost amused grin plastered on his face.

"I was in Baltimore. I watched the attacks..I watched the whole epic battle... If my niece wants to save the world, I have no reason to stop her. But if anything happens to her..." He looked from Jazz to Hollywood. "I'll dismantle you both while you're transformed."

I shuddered at his words before taking a deep breath. After preparing myself mentally, I put a finger to the starter before yelping a little and yanking my hand back. Looking at Avery who seemed worried, I shook my head before walking back over to the car to place my whole hand on the starter.

I watched the '76 shudder and rock as I stepped away before jumping back and laughing as it began to transform. I had harnessed it, to a degree. The sparks hurt something terrible, but it was worth making sure Avery was safe. Before I could open my mouth I laughed again and looked at bot before me who didn't move an inch toward me, just looked around like it had no idea what was going on.

Hollywood took the USB and handed it to the other bot, allowing it to pick up on the English language and how to speak. That's when we all gawked at the rather rough voice. Sounded more used than Hollywood, the '76 seeming to stretch as it moved around a little.

"Greetings." Blips in between words made me want to cover my ears but I figured for Ave's sake I'd humor the car. "I am.." Another blip. "Greetings, I am Snapshot."

Hollywood went to move but was greeted by a rather large particle cannon in his face which caused him to stop short and look down at me with an accusing glare.

"I didn't do anything it's personality isn't controlled by me. Otherwise you'd be a giant house cat." I grumbled, walking closer to the bot with a small sigh before holding my hand over my head, a spark shooting from a wire between the fingers.

Snapshot stopped and looked at me before backing up and putting his cannons away. It seemed like the spark had calmed him down or something.

"You're a protector, Snapshot. An Autobot." Nodding, I put my hand down and continued after he'd nodded back to me. "You've got a mission of your own... And that's to protect Avery everyday, no matter what. We're all trusting that you can take care of it." I added, relaxing fully as the bot looked at Avery and nodded.

"I understand. I will protect the one that has built me and the human race. Along with you...If you need me." A small bow made me grin.

"So everything comes together without a hitch." Jazz said with a smirk before walking over to outstretch his claw to Snapshot who shook his hand a little awkwardly before smiling as best he could. "I suppose you two should get some rest and prepare for tomorrow. Manson, you've a long day ahead."

Nodding I turned to Hollywood and began to speak, only to let out a scream as a canon shot was fired at the group of us, the bots grabbing their respected humans before rolling out of the way as Jazz latched on to what looked to be an F-22.

"Why are they attacking us?" Avery asked, running behind a tree only to look at me, begging for answers that I just didn't know how to say.

"Avery, he's a bad guy. Not a good guy." Grumbling, I looked out at the three bot, Jazz and Hollywood dealing physical blows whenever possible and Snapshot firing with precision. "Looks like Jazz wins this one after all. And here I thought it would be a truce..."

-  
Wow, you guys are awesome, almost 100 hits in 24 hours...that's more than I could ever ask for.  
Should it keep going...?


	5. Welcome to NEST

**Disclaimer**: No I do NOT own Transformers, Hasbro and Takara Toys do. This is just a fiction brought to life by those amazing individuals.

**Summary**: Pretty much a revamped, slowed down version of Transformers: Ynitsed. Main character is now Kimry, instead of Elizabeth and this time we've got a car playing key. Do enjoy and be kind, it's been a while since I've been able to get anything out of my hands, drawings and stories alike. But do review!

**Note**: I still own that bucket and I'm still not afraid to use it. No flames. My geography may not be spot on but I try, kay? Yes, Autobots now. ;D It'll pick up son hopefully, I'm getting more and more into it day by day.

Enjoy!

Me and Ave ducked out of the way of another blast, him grabbing me to cover me from the debris, which only make me freak out more, I couldn't handle it and rolled out from under him only to have to block a piece of a tree that flew at me.

Staring at me from the spot he had chosen to his his eyes seemed to grow a bit distant and I shook my head before looking over at the three bots, wishing there was someone else that could help. But I knew there wasn't. Before anyone could think or say anything, I took a running shot at Starscream, only to get knocked away by Jazz who covered me and looked down before looking back to Snapshot.

"Aim for the neck! There's hardly any coverage there!" He got up and ran er to take out on of Starscream's thin legs, busting the metal at his knee and denting his own shoulder plate. "Now!" He yelled, and Snapshot took not even a second to capitalize on the moment, knocking Starscream back.

The Decepticon transformed back into the F-22 and flew off toward the direction we'd be traveling tomorrow. No doubt heading toward an airbase of his liking.

Jazz looked at me, then to the other three with a sigh and a small smile at seeing no one had any critical damage. Having the opportunity to yell at me, but not taking it, was a scary situation of and in itself. He walked over and put a claw on my shoulder looking over to Avery whose hurt eyes were aimed right at me.

Leaning my head back, I grabbed Avery's arm and drug him back over to the swing set furthest from the current destruction and told him just what had happened to make me respond like that. Needless to say, the trip back to the hotel was pretty awesome. And irritatingly silent. Ave didn't have a response, just a blank stare that made me freeze up.

Hollywood made sure to stay a little ahead of Snapshot who made sure to stay a little behind him, with Jazz leading the way. I was kind of cool to have a giant robot entourage escort me, but in the middle of the trip I tapped on Hollywood's radio, setting it back to the channel we'd had it on once before.

"Optimus. This is Manson." I said gingerly, not sure of what to expect for a reply.

"Ah, the new ally. Yes Manson?" His voice was so fatherly it was a relief to talk to him, almost like someone had drained the stress right from me.

"I wanted to let you know there's been an attack. Starscream hit us while we were outside densely populated areas. Jazz has a dent but that's all. And there's a new ally as well. Snapshot. He'll be watching over my Uncle while I'm gone." All of this matter of fact stuff was giving me a headache. I hated being so formal.

"An attack? Hmm...I see. Then I would suggest making a non-stop trip whenever you head to base. When should Ratchet expect you?" He asked, the concern in his voice growing with every syllable.

"We'll be heading back to Phoenix to get my things tomorrow, and should be heading toward where ever by at least mid afternoon. But until then I've got Hollywood's GPS functioning as a radar for technology like yours." Sounding like a soldier was getting to be creepy and pretty unnerving.

"Then we'll be on watch out here as well. Be safe."

Hollywood sighed and turned his radio off before humming a little as if to try and distract me from the turmoil I'd gotten myself in to. It wouldn't work but he was sweet for trying.

Once we'd gotten to the hotel, I bit them all goodnight, walking in after Avery, not wanting to be confronted any time soon about what I'd just revealed. I just hoped he would still approve of me going to the base to meet the rest of the Autobots, which I was thoroughly excited about.

That night he only muttered a good night kiddo before stuffing his face in his pillow which left me to myself and my music which quickly put me to sleep.

I woke up to Ave bustling about, his things already ready, stuffing breakfast in his face like it was going out of style. Sitting up he looked over at me only to hand me a plate of bacon and eggs, smiling at me like nothing was wrong. Like he didn't have a care in the world. Which was undoubtedly weird for Ave.

"Ave...about last night." I sighed only to be caught off guard as a piece of toast hit me square in the forehead.

"Shut up. We aren't talking about it, it's in the past." His rather serious look faded back into the normal Ave smile I'd grown up with as he nodded toward my bags. "And I took the liberty of packing for you, so the trip home is fast. After last night, I'd rather have you protected by a mob of robots than alone with me."

Putting my finger to my chin I tilted my head before laughing and smirking up at him as he caught that what he had said was totally against what he had told me.

"Okay you're not talking about last night but I am...? Stop laughing at me!" His pout came next and I could only fall off the bed, clutching my stomach as I sighed out, take a breath as I looked at the carpet in my face before looking at back up at Ave who started laughing at himself shortly after, while we were heading down the the parking lot.

Once we got down and I'd set my things in my car, I looked to Ave and Snapshot with a smile, watching him begin talking to his car before looking to Hollywood.

"Pretty sure he looks as crazy as he feels right now. It's gonna be hard to leave later today after being with him for so long.." My voice cracked as I thought about it, watching the scenery fly by as we began the long drive back to San Diego.

Leaning back, I put on my shades and let out a sigh before looking at the small video screen in the dash with a smirk. Hollywood had began searching for information about the Decepticons and the Autobots. To no avail, or at least that's what I came to the conclusion of three hours later when I woke up.

"How did you sleep?" Hollywood's questions seemed to get more and more empathetic with each passing hour. It was like to longer he was alive, the more he began to realize just what life really was around him. That or he was jealous because I took notice of Jazz, not sure which at the time.

Nodding, I looked around and saw Ave in front of us and Jazz keeping close in the back but not close enough to catch attention. "When we get home would you like for me to cut out an Autobrand and weld it on? That way you're an official member of the team?" I smiled, patting the gear shift gently which ended up causing a small jerk only to have Hollywood laugh nervously at me.

"Uhm, sure why not. I mean it won't kill me to show some pride will it?" His nervous laugh just made me worry instead of want to push on the matter.

"Unless you'd rather stay unmarked... Hollywood, you don't have to worry, okay? I can already tell you are and it just makes you that less cocky." Looking at the screen, his searching stopped and he just seemed to keep quiet before letting the silence break.

"I'm not worried about you Manson. You can handle your own. I just feel so weak compared to both of them. Jazz had his speed and Snapshot has canons. What do I have? I have nothing..." Hearing this fro him tore my heart in two. "I think I should stay with Ave and you should go on with Snapshot." He added, in a sullen voice.

"Doesn't matter what you think, you're already on the guest list. Maybe you have canons you just haven't figured out how to use them yet. Better yet, maybe you're a sniper." My head hit the headrest and I just looked up at the sky, and the clouds, muttering about seeing things in them.

It was almost like he didn't want to believe me. Like his denial was stronger than my promises. Maybe I could do something about it once at the base. Maybe I could stop him from being so down on himself. He turned on music, rather heavy music at that, and let the rest of the ride go so that we couldn't talk about it, so that he didn't have to think about it. Maybe the ride to the base would give me more time to prove to him that he was better than just some bot, he was my car.

Once we had gotten back to Ave's place in San Diego, I went up to pack all my things, leaving the three cars to sit in the driveway. Ave walked up the stairs and stopped at my room with a small sigh.

"Yes Ave?" I asked, still packing all my things into my bag, my voice unwavering since he was so okay with me leaving now. "What did I do this time?"

Shaking his head, he began to help me pack all the clothes he had gotten me and kept his gave low, as if he really just didn't want to deal with it. Slowly, I stopped packing long enough to look over at him with a small smile, before pegging him in the shoulder with one of my hair clips.

Laughing he looked over at me with a grin. "Don't start what you can't survive." His words had a double meaning and he knew it. It was like he was worried but at the same time he wasn't. "Just be careful out there kid. And call me whenever you can. My brother may not care about his only kid, but I care about my only niece."

My smile faded and I nodded to him before standing up to look over the five bags we managed to pack tight. I wasn't ready for this but, having shoved that shard into my shoulder, I'd made my decision. Pulling my hair back I looked at my Uncle with a smile and nodded toward the door, taking two bags with my right arm and one with my left, leaving the other two to his tending.

The bag I carried were to be taken by Jazz while Hollywood was supposed to take my other two bags, but he demanded that I ride with Jazz in case of an attack and he'd take the blow before we would. So, looking to Jazz who didn't give any protest, I hoped into the drives seat and let the door shut as I got comfy in the rather cushy leather.

Ave came over to the window, kissed my forehead and walked back inside without a single word, which just left us to leave. While we were heading out of the city limits, Jazz began the idle conversation with the worst question ever, in my opinion.

"So how did you end up with an auto arm? I mean... I haven't seen a human with one before." His musings about the fact were worth it, but not the sick to my stomach feeling I got talking about the accident which left me scarred.

"I was riding dirt bikes with my Uncle. Tried to mimic one of his stunts, but I ended up knocking my head on a rock. Now I'm wired and full of power in one arm while my other is just as weak as it used to be. Only difference is now I can bring things to life. Which...if you've read books like I have, usually gets the main character killed..." Trailing off I looked in the rear view mirror at Hollywood who was obviously jamming out, since I was watching the little rope around his rear view mirror jostle about.

"And you ended up auto? Doesn't make a whole lot of sense to me."

'Nu duh...' I thought, running my fingers over the exposed skeleton that was my right arm. It made no difference to me anymore. No difference at all. I was auto and now part alien. As far as I knew, I was the next government experiment.

"So what are the others like...? The other Autobots I mean." Stupid question, but it was well worth it. I had only heard Optimus' voice, I could only guess that he was rather large from just how much boom his voice really had.

"Well, there's me, the Porsche. Then there's Optimus, our commander. Mac truck. Biggest gentle giant you'll ever meet. There's Ironhide. Watch out for him, he likes to show off his lasers in a rather threatening manner." He went on for almost an hour, talking about all the bots that were his comrades, until I stopped him with the only remaining question I could think of.

"What are the other Decepticons like? Just as brutal and ruthless? Or are they worse?" My question must have hit a nerve because his next sigh was a rather rough and disgruntled.

"Barricade, Starscream, Devastator and Blackout managed to get away from us after that last battle. You missed the terror that were Megatron and Bonecrusher. However, more have shown up since the attacks that year ago. We stand to fight and our ranks grow thanks to the offer from Optimus to the other Autobots in the Universe." Such a story teller he could be, and the cockiness was so think I could cut through it.

"So were...fighting them. Because they want to kill us?" I asked, snuggling down in the seat slightly, my hand running over the part where I had shoved the shard into. "And if I have this power, they want me...?"

"Yes. That's unfortunately what we believe their plan currently is. What you found was a shard from the AllSpark. Within that cube was the history of our world. Of our lives back on Cyberton. When the cube was destroyed our history went with it. But the symbols you've seen are what we know as old Cybertronian, the language of the oldest of our race." His words were stressed, almost like he was talking about the life he'd known was gone forever.

"Not everything was lost. You still remain. The Autobots still remain. And until I'm old and gray I will fight with you, and hopefully so will Hollywood...But I swear my allegiance to the Autobots until I die." My emotions began to overrun me, and it was going to drive me crazy. "I haven't let anyone in to my life for years because it only lead to...well...ra-" Stopping myself I felt the tears was over me and begin to pour out of my eyes.

Slowing down a little, I don't know what symbol Jazz had made to Hollywood, but they pulled off on a ranch road and drove down, deep into the clearing before stopping as Jazz opened his door. Hollywood shook my luggage out and then transformed before lifting my curled up body out of Jazz and held me to him as Jazz transformed too.

"What did you do to her?" Hollywood's temper was as quick to light as mine, and his protective attitude toward me was the breaker. "What did you say to her that made her start crying this hard?" Most of his body turned toward Jazz, yet he kept his hand to his chest, with me in it, the tears starting to lessen.

"I didn't say anything! All we did was talk about my world and then she started declaring that she would fight until she couldn't anymore and that letting people into her life only lead to something. And then she broke down." His eyes lowered to me and I could feel them.

"Hollywood, it's not his fault...stop..." Pushing on his fingers I finally got him to open his hand and they both looked down at me rather expectantly which made me shrink back again. They wanted an answer they weren't going to get. "Guys look. When I was younger I had something unfortunate happen to me. It's my reason for being so cold and distant, and why I get so close to cars and technology. I don't get taken advantage of that way."

Jazz looked at me with a rather curious glint in his metallic eyes and I just shook my head, to which Hollywood handed me off to Jazz, whose claw I could almost fill. Looking down at me he shook his head a little.

"We can't hurt you like humans can. We're not so pushy and uncaring..." I felt a little better, but there was just something about the big metallic bot that intrigued me that made me question why he was pushing this fact so hard. Then I realized why as one of his claws gently rested on my shoulder and brushed my cheek.

I began to laugh softly and smiles up at him only to look back at Hollywood who was getting my bags back together as best he could. Nodding toward the ground, Jazz let me go and I ran over to help him, getting the job done a lot quicker. Before repacking them in Hollywood's back seat. After he was set and ready to go I climbed back into the drivers seat of Jazz and leaned back as the trip began to continue on again.

Closing my eyes, I let Jazz handle the rest. That emotional melt down was far too much for me to deal with. No nightmares, just the constant metallic sound I'd slowly grown used to with time. The rest of the ride crawled by, with idle conversation and rather dull scenery.

As we got closer to the base, I could sense Jazz letting his guard down little by little and I could feel Hollywood's stress level rising. It was like doomsday for us, meeting others that could kill us in an instant if they wanted to, though I doubted they would.

Slowly, we stopped at a rather large hangar and Jazz lead in slowly. Once we'd gotten all the way in, he opened up his door and I climbed out and grabbed my bags before watching him and Hollywood transform once more, though Hollywood seemed to keep his distance as he did. Looking around it was crazy. Soldiers everywhere.

"Jazz who are all these humans? I thought the Autobots worked alone..?" That's really how I pictured it in my head. Bots running around under their own authority. One of the soldiers walked over to me and Hollywood before extending his hand to me.

"Major Lennox."

Shaking his hand I smiled at him some still half looking around. "Kimry Shardon..." Turning around, I looked up at the bot behind me with wide eyes. "You must be Optimus..."

He was covered in blue paint with red flame decals and he towered above Hollywood and Jazz. So large and yet as everyone said, he was so gentle. Looking down at me I could feel his tension ease and his posture relaxed.

"Yes. I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." His voice boomed in the hangar so loud that it was like god speaking in the hangar. "You're the human that's going to be a great ally to us all... And you're our new ally as well?" His gaze went down to Hollywood easily.

"Yes sir." Hollywood looked so much more meek this time around. Not all huffed up like he had be against Jazz.

"Very good then. We could use your help." Turning to the rest of the hangar and at the other Autobots and then nodded toward Ratchet. "Ratchet will take a look at the both of you to make sure nothing happened in the attack. After that we'll assign you a team."

Looking up at Hollywood, he nodded and lifted me up to sit on his shoulder before walking off toward the rather large yellow and red medic who welcomed us eagerly I might add. Hollywood was fine, minus a bruised ego, and once Ratchet got a look at my arm, he tilted his head a little, not quite sure what to make of it.

"Well that's interesting. Probably the most interesting thing I've seen as of late." He reached out a finger toward the arm and then rethought the movement quickly, pulling his hand back with a rather curious glint in his eyes. "Optimus the only way we'll know the true extent of the power she's obtained is to test it out.."

Walking over Optimus looked to me and watched as Hollywood set me down slowly. The whole team seemed to look to me at that moment and I looked around with a sigh before looking to them with a sigh of defeat and frustration.

"Alright. Whatever you need me to do. Just..." With another sigh I walked over to one of the military Humvees before nodding to Major Lennox. "I need you to pop the hood..."

Soon as he did I looked over the engine before finding the starter, which I had figured by now was the best way to get a jump start on everything, and placing my hand on it I jumped a little, but tried my hardest to keep my hand on it. As I yanked my hand back and fell back after being grounded by the shock, I looked over and saw the Humvee start to rock. Before any of us could look at the other, a rather large bot stood before us with his canon pointed at us all, almost freaking out.

"Sensational..." Optimus mused before waking a slow step toward the other bot, keeping his hands low as he tried to calm the bewildered Humvee. "It's alright. We're allies, not enemies..."

Slowly, the bot looked around before looking down at me with a tilted head. He let his visor slide back and withdrew his canon as he began to show a better relaxed posture before standing almost military style with his hands at his side.

I heard a mutter about something being unbelievable as I took a step toward the 'vee with a careful approach, holding my hands up slowly.

"You got a name, bot?" I asked, still looking up at the bot about the size of Ironhide. He looked at me closer and then nodded before coughing a few times, the metallic sound making me cringe as I shrank back from him as he saluted. "Dedicated military bot..."

"My name is Counterstrike." Looking around at the others he looked back to his own hands with a confused look which just made me smile. He was relaxing which meant the rest of us could too. "What am I?" Such a question had to be answered carefully and not as Jazz had handled it with Hollywood.

"You're an Autobot." I replied with a small laugh. "A defender of the innocent and protector of the weak. If you should choose to except our invitation we'd like for you to join us and help preserve human life." Looking back to Optimus, who nodded, I shook my head a little.

Counterstrike sounded a little freaked out only to calm down about half way through almost freaking out again and nodded to all of us as he looked at the other humans and pointed to them. "I protect them?" He asked as he sat down slowly, looking at the other bots like he thought it was a trick.

Nodding I walked over to put my left hand on his foot slowly. "And we appreciate your help, Counterstrike. "Optimus can tell you more, and so can Hollywood for being a week old Bot. I need to go speak to the other humans, but you'll be fine..." Turning, I walked over to Jazz, giving Ratchet a heated glance before climbing up to sit on Jazz's knee. "I'm sorry I flipped out on you on the way here..."

He just laughed and shook his head with a smile, looking at me with a carefree glint in his bot eyes. "Don't worry about it. I understand you humans are more sensitive than we are, but you don't need to apologize for it. I've handled Mikaela and Sam for almost a year now and nothing is worse than their silly little fights..."

Tilting my head I looked at Jazz, confused, and looked off before looking back at him.

"Oh. Sam Whitwicky and his girlfriend Mikaela Banes. They were the first human contact we had here on Earth before the attack in L.A. You''ll meet them some time soon I hope. You'd understand clearer what we do and how we got here..."

Slowly, he leaned back and looked down at me with a glint of something, I couldn't tell precisely what, in his eyes, his features a bit softer, if that was possible for a bot. Laughing lightly, I shook my head and looked back to the huge group of bots. We were what was going to protect the world for years to come.

Major Lennox appeared behind me and tapped me on the shoulder lightly, nodding toward the platform, as if to let me know I was needed up there.

"The General would like to speak to you." He muttered, before leading me straight up the stairs and had me stand before a bunch of LCD computer screens. An image cut on in the middle screen and I turned my attention to it.

"Good evening Major Lennox. So what's this speak of a new recruit. I thought we'd already made contact with all the Autobots that had landed?" His voice was booming and it honestly made me was to shrink back and hide behind Lennox.

"General Morshow, this is Kim Shardon. A new member of NEST. As you can see, she's not quite the normal kid." As the camera pointed toward me I looked at him with a blush and then tried my best not to shrink anymore.

"Ms. Shardon. Just what, pray tell, do you think you can offer to us?" His question made me laugh a little on the inside as I looked back to Counterstrike. "What makes you such a useful member of team NEST?"

Holding up my right arm I nodded to it with a smirk. "The ability to bring more Autobots to our aid, and the technological knowledge I've been trained in since I was twelve. I do believe I know how to better harness the power of the AllSpark shard." I heard Counterstrike laugh in the background, along with Hollywood and smiled. "Oh yeah, and I brought two new Autobots with me. There's also one in San Diego with my Uncle."

Taking in all the knowledge, he smiled and laced his fingers together confidently before nodding. "Sounds like you will be a great asset to us with these random attacks we've managed to stall. Welcome to the team. Major Lennox, make sure she has a station she understands and let's get to work on that power source."

"Sir, yes sir." The transmission was cut and I looked up to Lennox with a small relieved sigh. "Well kid, get comfortable and we'll work on those accommodations. "Welcome to NEST."*


End file.
